XIII Schemas
by BlueAbyssHax
Summary: AU. A few adventures of the XIII family centered around the many outfits of Lightning and the mystery of the Fallen! The first one up is the Loyal Servant! Established Flight by the way. Update times will vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of XIII. (Do we actually have to keep these up?)**

_**I'm trying to get back into writing little by little, so why not start with XIII since it's ended. I read the novel epilogue…ehhh, yeah let's leave it at that and move on. **_

**Loyal Servant**

"Can you repeat that, sir?" Lightning Farron wasn't one to show emotion, but registering what she had just heard from her boss's mouth left her wide-eyed. Leaning back into his chair, the large man let loose a chuckle at his usually calm subordinate.

"Farron, I said I want you to go undercover and investigate one of the leaders of the Cocoon base settlements." An amused pause. "As a maid."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"This is a really bad joke. Even for you, Amodar, sir." The only response she received from Amodar was a longer chuckle. After taking a minute to tone down his amusement, the man's face made a stern expression.

"Sorry Farron, this isn't a joke. But don't worry this isn't something for the public to gossip about."

"Then why-"

"This involves the 'Fallen'."

Lightning's next words were swallowed after the name left Amodar's mouth. The 'Fallen' is a group of people foolishly believing the Fall was something the gods wanted to happen. Showing up 2 years after the Fall and dedicated to calling the Maker, they launch numerous attacks and threats on the society trying to rebuild itself.

"Am I correct to assume the obvious situation then? That I am to investigate if this guy is funding the group in their stupidity." Lightning folded her arms.

"No, the sources believe he is being used by them instead. That and I believe he's hiding something in that plot of land of his."

"And what would that 'something' be, sir?" Her reply was simple shake of the head. "Figured as much, but why do I have to do this? I'm a military Sergeant."

"I'll explain, and don't worry this will be a benefit for your family!" Lightning's sent a questioning his way, but decided to listen to the details. Her expression slowly becoming turning into one of surprise the longer the conversation went on.

**4AF-New Bodhum**

On the coast of New Bodhum the usually large amount of activity that takes place near the water was instead centered in the largest establishment in the area. The two story Bar&amp;House of Lebreau's was nearly packed and the NORA group passing out drinks to everyone.

"Of course, Sis just HAS to go in on the day we're busy." One Serah Farron mumbled. She was beside Lebreau, whom along with her was mixing drinks for the ones at the bar. The bartender let out a small laugh at the annoyed Farron.

"Hey, I don't blame her one bit. Besides, I sent the troublemaker upstairs to wake Fang so help is on the way!" Serah nearly dropped the drink in hand at the new information.

"You know how she is with Fang! Damn it, now I have to go! Be back in a minute!" Serah said, ignoring any reply of Lebreau and left towards the backrooms and up the staircase.

"Fang. Wake up." A voice mumbled, but the sleeping huntress only groaned and turned away. The owner of the voice let out a mischievous giggle and moved onto the bed. "Fine by me. I wanted to play this way anyway."

_Oerba Yun Fang was having one of her best dreams in a long time that not even crystal sleep could beat. Laying in the lap of her girlfriend Lightning, and said girlfriend was feeding her some salty fries in bed. _

'_What I wouldn't give for a day of Lightning and I alone.' This feeling of calm was disturbed by a sudden warmth covering her lower body and chest. 'Hmm, a bit more rough than usual...?' _

"_Wake up, Fang. C'mon I know you can feel this." Fang kept her eyes shut tight trying to ignore the voice waking her from slumber. "Time to squeeze then!" _Fang's eyes fluttered open at the annoying voice.

"You better have a damn good reason to-oh…it's you." Green eyes adjusted to better take in the person laying on top of her. The pink hair almost confused her, but the mischievous aura the girl gave off was dead giveaway on their true identity. The girl even had the nerve to try to look innocent even with the huntress's breast in her palm.

"Lumina!" Serah slid into view with a frown on her face. "Get off of Fang now."

The third pinkette merely smirked and hugged Fang tight. "Mmm, but she's sooo comfy. It's not fair my dear sister is the only one enjoying this on a daily basis."

Fang had to ignore the seductive look Lumina gave her and began trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Why are you here waking me up? I was having such a nice dream."

"Oh really?" Lumina asked. "Does it have anything to do with Claire? If so, why don't you teach me every detail? I'll even play the dummy for you!" Fang looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"I told you before, you don't call me that, Lumina." Serah jumped at the sudden sound of her sister's voice. "And I thought I said to stop teasing Fang." Lightning stepped into the room.

Both pink haired women glared at each other, and Fang could swear she could she sparks flying around the room. After a minute of glaring Lumina snuggled more into Fang, who just looked nervous at being in the middle.

"Why should I? It's fun and she's so comfortable to be with."

"Either you move, or I remove your arms with my sword." Lightning threatened. Fang took that moment to intervene and get up.

"I would rather not become a bloody mess after waking up." Removing Lumina from her person, Fang walked to the bathroom inside the room. "I'm gonna get cleaned up. Serah, keep these two from killing each other please."

Fang fled from view behind the door before Serah could say a word of refusal. She sighed and turned her attention to the other two to occupants who were…trying to kill each other with glares.

"Geez… Lightning are you done with Amodar for the day?" Serah said, hoping to make her sister's lose her focus on Lumina. It sort of worked but the soldier still refused to stop the glaring contest as she began speaking.

"Yes. I've been assigned a mission for the next month or shorter. Depends on how it goes for a while." She explained. "It's an undercover mission and I have to work for one of the city leaders."

Lumina raised a brow and smirked. "So, do you have be someone's who-!" The girl's voice was muted, and Lightning turned to Serah with a pleased smirk of her own.

"I thought it was a good time to practice that spell. Didn't think it actually would work like that though, but I'm not complaining." Serah just put her hand over her face and sighed.

"So, what does this mean sis?"

"That's all information I can tell you guys."

The bathroom door opened and Fang stepped over with a large yawn. She put an arm around a worried Serah and chuckled.

"Don't be too worried little Farron, I'm sure your sister has it all under control." Fang sent a look at Lightning before turning back to Serah. "You aren't going to be doing anything…unfavorable right, Light?"

"Do you think I would've accepted otherwise?" She asked. Fang quickly shook her head. "Good, now I'm going to go get some things straightened out. I'll see you all later." She stepped out of the room and yelled back. "Don't worry Lumina. It wears off in one more minute."

The girl's lips formed a scowl before she stomped out. Fang and Serah just appeared amused and frustrated respectively.

"I don't know why her and Lightning are like this to each other." Serah said. "They act more like sisters than we ever did."

Fang decided not to point the hint of jealousy in her voice. "Right… So what did Lumina want anyway?"

"Oh! We're having a busy day and need some help with control and service."

"Ah, let's get downstairs then. I have to see Vanille later, so I might not be helpful for too long."

**End Chapter 1**

_**So this escalated far more than I thought it would. I was hoping for a one-shot but it would end up waaay longer than what I'm used too. This will highly likely end up a two-three shot story. **_

_**Well leave a review if you liked where this is going and I will try to update soon! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Butler II

The sunset gave a familiar feel to Lightning as basked in the warm breeze. The day turned to be more eventful than she would've hoped for thanks to her sister's energetic shopping spree. However, she couldn't complain considering the state of the other residents lounging around the bar. Fang, Snow and Serah were on one of the couches groaning in pain…well Serah wasn't.

"Ugh, I still don't understand why you two thought it was a good idea to put on a show." Lightning said. "I'd rather you not get involved with these idiot's schemes, Fang." Said woman merely waved off the soldier and spoke to the large man she was leaning on instead.

"No regrets, right Hero?" Fang Said.

"That's right! Ah, that stings!" Snow winced at the sting of rubbing alcohol. Serah could only sigh at his responses.

"What possessed you guys to throw boxes filled with in them at each other anyway?" Serah asked. Snow and Fang looked at each other for a second before turning to their respective Farrons.

""Would you believe us if we said it seemed like a good idea at the time?"" They asked.

Both of the sisters just sighed and after a few more minutes of treatment, and Snow's yelps, Lightning decided to grab everyone's attention with a few claps.

"Alright, it's time for me to brief you all on what's going to happen for the next couple of weeks. I've already told a few of you already but I'm going to give a better explanation." Snow raised his hand. "Yes, Snow?"

"If it's something that long shouldn't we call up Sazh, Hope and Vanille?"

"Hope was already briefed, and Sazh is still busy around this time." Lightning then glared him. "And thanks to a couple of idiots, Vanille is helping Lebreau with the damage. Any other questions?"

"Nope!"

"Good." Lightning took a seat next to Fang on the couch.

"Lately, there has been recent activity from the Fallen and the Academia faction has found traces from those exact activities. Armodar has decided to send me undercover to one of the Pillar Settlements." Snow raised his hand again. "Yes, Snow?"

"Is that all you're gonna tell us? I mean this doesn't really seem like something you would go along with…"

"I've told you more than I should have already. And don't worry the payment for this will benefit all of us." She finished with a smirk. "I leave in a few days and maybe I'll show you what I'll be wearing as a hint. Now come on it's getting late and we three need to do one more patrol."

Lumina, who had been sipping a soda, took a small glimpse at Serah's thoughtful expression and decided to quickly ask what is on her mind.

"I'm just curious about this mission. Half the time you know Armodar sneaks info to at least one of us, but this time him and sis are being really quiet." As Serah's expression changed to worry, Lumina decided to quickly calm her.

"Despite how annoying our sister can be, you know she would tell at least one of us or Fang if it was something she couldn't handle." Lumina said. _"__Although, she seems a bit too cheery which means I might have to do my own research."_

Line Break

"Your positive they are onto us?" a voice asked.

"Yes, they are sending an undercover agent for investigation within the week."

"This lines it along with the party being hosted...set the preparations. We will have to set the plan into motion sooner than expected. Especially if they are sending who I expect."

"Understood, anything else we should be aware of sir?"

"No. Just bear the Goddess in mind and spread the word of the Fallen. No one will stop our faith in Etro!"

**Chapter 2 End. **

Okay, so I've come back and I want to try to at least finish what I started with this short story. I feel disappointment in myself for not obeying my want to do this, but ya know life depresses and causes issues. At any rate, I apologize to those who were looking forward to this! The quality this time is low, but I'm going to practice getting back into writing a bit and hopefully I will update this within the next couple months.


End file.
